Fear of Wine
by weathersageK
Summary: When a certain young couple gets 'killed' the killer had better be afraid of a certain wine (Summary sucks story is better) (Rated T but may contain M-ish moments of violence)


_**(I'm NOT dead!) So here's my first Baccano! fanfic… to be honest I didn't really think up this fanfic until recently (like twenty minutes after posting this) and I thought it might be good for a Halloween theme so… enjoy!**_

Firo and Ennis walked down the street hand-in-hand it had been a week since they had started 'dating' as their young-looking companion Chez had called it and they were just returning from the movie theater as a shadowy figure began stalking them since they had left the movie theater.

The man following them put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a knife, after disguising himself as a hobo begging for spare change next to the very theater Firo and Ennis had attended he attracted the attention of the good-hearted Firo who pulled out a ten-dollar bill and placed it into the man's hat but the man noticed that Firo's wallet contained a lot more than just a measly ten-dollar bill.

So the man waited until they were far enough from the public eye as he quickly darted towards the couple and with a quick swing of his knife Firo's neck suddenly began spraying blood all over the street and then before even Ennis could react, the man pulled out a second knife and slit her throat as well.

The man quickly reached into Firo's pocket and pulled out the wallet and noticed its contents were at least sixty or seventy dollars and the man began grinning as he looked back to the woman as he reached his bloodstained hands towards the attractive piece of meat he had just killed until he heard someone shout, "Hey!"

The man panicked and quickly ran into a nearby alley making sure to move as quietly and as swiftly as possible. The man knew the alleys very well so he doubted whoever had saw him would be able to follow him. The man bit his lip upset that he didn't get a little more time with the girl and thought of all sorts of things he could have done as he wiped his hands on a bloodstained rag he had kept in his pocket for these situations (not even noticing that some of the blood had begun to slither away from his hands on its own), but then suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps on metal above him as he looked up and didn't see anyone thanks to the darkness the alley provided.

The man didn't say a word and did his best to walk out onto the street on the other side of the alley but before he could a trashcan lid fell down from above and slammed into the street right in front of the man causing him to jump back scarred. He HAD been followed! The man pulled out his knives not even noticing that the leftover remains of fresh blood had mysteriously disappeared.

Suddenly a rusty old nail (most likely from one of the old broken crates that had littered the streets) had struck the man's left hand and impaled itself in the area just between the wrist and the thumb and the man shouted in pain as he dropped the knife and used his free hand to pull the nail out. As he threw the nail into the alley a shadow had dropped down from above and grabbed hold of the man's bruised hand and threw him into the air while twisting his wrist in the process as the feeling of bones breaking spread throughout the man's body.

The man crashed into a pile of garbage cans and began to groan in pain as he looked back at the place he had once been standing and noticed the shadow was gone. The man began breathing heavily as a cold sweat began dripping down his neck. What WAS that creature?! Was it the man that had yelled at him?

The man quickly reached into his pocket and threw down the wallet he had stolen from Firo and said, "If it's money you can have it! Just let me go!"

As soon as the man finished his sentence he darted towards the end of the alley thinking he was safe from his assaulter but suddenly a shadowy leg appeared and delivered a swift sweeping kick to the man's right leg causing him to fall forward onto the pavement and before he could even say one word the very leg that had tripped him suddenly stomped on his right ankle as the sound of crunching bones could be heard until they were muffled out by the man's screams.

"P-p-please! I beg you!" shouted the man as tears began filling his eyes and the same leg stomped down onto his left ankle causing the man to shout out in pain a second time.

The shadowy figure stood in front of the man as he looked up unable to see the man's face save for a sadistic smile that filled the man with even more fear, "Please! I'll turn myself in! I'll give you all the money I have! Just let me-"

Before the man could even finish the shadowy man disappeared and twisted the assaulter's neck until his head looked up at the sky while his body remained lying belly-down on the pavement.

"And that's what happens to people that harm my friends," said the shadowy man, Felix Walken aka; Vino

Just then Firo, Ennis and Chane had appeared in the alleyway as Felix Walken began to look back at his two immortal friends along with his lovely wife. "Don't worry this guy won't bother you two anymore," said Felix with a smile

Firo looked at the robber's body as blood continued to cover the pavement from the man's twisted neck "Yeah, I can see that Clair," Firo said referring to Felix's old name

"It's Felix now Firo you know that," said Clair with a sigh as he shook his head at the mention of his birth name

"Yeah, but you'll always be Clair to me," Firo said with a childish grin

"I found your wallet Firo," Ennis said as she returned the stolen item to Firo

"Thanks a lot Ennis," said Firo as he turned his attention to Clair and the ever silent Chane

"Anyone want a drink? My treat," Firo offered the group

"Sure but I think I can pay for our own drinks," said Felix as he held up a small wad of cash that he had stolen from the dead man while he was still 'punishing' him

Chane shook her head knowing that she, at least, would have to be sober considering what had happened the last time she saw her husband get drunk with Firo and a friend of hers named Jacuzzi Splot.

Ennis just shrugged and would probably have one drink but no more (especially if Firo and Felix got into another drinking contest) and quickly mentioned, "What will we do about the man though?"

"Oh, I'll just have Luck or Keith cover it up. This IS Gandor territory after all," said Felix with as he took Chane's hand in his and lead her out of the alley with a blissful smile on his face with Chane giving off a slight smile as she let her husband escort her out of the filthy alley.

"Shall we?" Firo asked Ennis as he held out his hand for Ennis

"Just try not to space out this time," Ennis said with a smile as she took Firo's hand and they walked out of the alley hand-in-hand.

_**So… theirs my first ever Baccano! fanfic… not that scarey huh? I wanted to try and get the fear of a victim of Vino to be placed into you guys (the readers) and I guess I didn't make it that sadistic did I? But still how scary do you think I did? (on a scale of 1 to 5 with 5 being bone-chillingly terrifying)**_


End file.
